Himawari's Countdown
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: From Ten to Zero, Himawari will show her love to her TsunDere best friend when the right time comes. and it's coming soon. WARNING Rated M after the dots.


It was a gift; a shiny new glass necklace with a ten pointed star forming its diamond-like edges. Inside the glass was a tiny folded paper.

The blue haired girl wore it on her neck, but it wasn't gift for her. If it was it would've been rather pathetic since she was the one who bought it.

Himawari, the blue haired girl, watched silently at the person the gift was meant for, and the person glimpsed at her back from time to time as she bounced up and down a rope.

Sakurako, the about to be gifted girl, whose hair color was the subject of many arguments they had past the nine years , looked with jealousy and a bit of arousal at Himawari's breasts bobbling up and down as the entire Gym class jumped the ropes.

Himawari alternated between faking mean glares at Sakurako and looking down to see the necklace was safe between her conveniently large breasts who served both as protection and hideout for the jewel.

Sakurako thought the other was staring at her own breast to tease her since she realized Sakurako was jealous. The blond/brown/light honey color haired girl didn't let it slide, she pretended to look at the cleavage of another girl and another eight after her, but none of their breasts were as exciting as Himawari's.

She pretended to look at the boys at the other side of the gym, all seven of them. They definitely wasn't exciting, even the one with the sixpack.

Both Sakurako and Himawari knew very well they weren't interested in boys, and so was every other girl they knew, it was like a disease that infected everyone around them, a good and cute disease.

Sakurako tried to bring that up in a conversation once when she was at Himawari's house, but the packed girl just accused her for being a lesbian and she immediately declined, leading to another fierce argument for another tedious five minutes.

Gym class was finally over. It was time four them to go home.

Sakurako walked next to Himawari who pretended to not care about Sakurako's complain at the man (she was sure he was a man) who invented Gym.

The bright haired girl was obviously annoyed as Himawari appeared to show no interest and she made the cute angry face Himawari liked so much.

Although pretending, Himawari couldn't **not **listen to everything her crush said, it was like her loved one words were gold, especially recently.

'Yes,' Himawari thought as she held the delicate necklace between her breasts. 'Sakurako is my crush, my loved one.' Her Tsun part yelled in her head on the Dere part that was too busy plunking the petals off a rose under a Sakurako hair colored tree next to a lake where every reflection was Sakurako with her even cuter Dere face.

'And soon to be my lover.' She ended her happy thought and held the necklace as tight as she could without breaking it.

**~~X~~**

It all started a few days earlier, before the countdown, actually it all started nine years earlier, way before the countdown. In Himawari's memory she loved her best TsunDere friend ever since the day they met, even so it wasn't really true.

The day after the day a few days earlier and Himawari wrote her first diary out of a whim.

_**"Sakurako wrote a stupid story about Akari. Her fascination with this girl annoys me, why doesn't she focusing on real things, like our competition for vice-president is just five months away. **_

_**She doesn't need to think about Akari, she needs to think about me."**_

There was a long hold before she continued to write, her hand trembling with the pen, her face reddened.

Her first idea was to scribble on that last sentence but despite her trembling hand her she automatically went to the next line and continued writing. A weird ecstasy filled her, similar to what Kyouko described to her while she's making doujinshi. Her hand barely followed her instruction and just wrote. She felt happy writing.

After a few minutes (or so she thought) she was hungry from a lot of handwork, and she was called to dinner anyway.

As soon as she left the room she forgot she wrote anything, so finding her little sister reading a notbook openly after dinner was a surprise.

"What's that?" she asked the little girl and looked over her small shoulder.

Her sister just looked at her with a sarcastic unbelieving face.

"Really?" she asked.

"What really?" Himawari was confused, her memory blocked after that dramatic writing session.

"It's your diary." As soon as the little girl spoke those words a burst of memory awoken in Himawari's mind, she snatched the diary off her sister's hand.

She remembered the diary now, she didn't remember what she wrote in it specifically but she knew it included Sakurako, a lot.

In fact, Sakurako's name appeared more than two hundreds time in what she wrote.

Some of them were in a sentence but the most was a part of a long list of name.

There were also a lot of scribbles and drawings of Sakurako, some really good.

The notebook looked like a few paragraphs and a mess of Sakurako name and figure, with hearts everywhere.

The most embarrassing sketch was of actually of her, she drew herself kissing Sakurako.

Ignoring the drawings for now in a blushing face, Himawari started reading what she wrote, it was a new experience, she didn't remember anything and it was like reading something someone else wrote and not yourself.

_**"After the scene in her story where Akari look at every outfit she wore in her life and realize it's not much and her friends help her to find new ones Sakurako complained her life isn't as exciting as Akari's, she blamed the fact that's her best friend is not as good as Akari's best friends. I asked her who is it to catch her on a weak moment and hear her deny our friendship. I didn't expect her say that she blames-"**_

The next three lines of the notebook were words with lines and scribbles hiding them and erasing what she tried to write and regretted about writing. She wanted to see what she written, it was a weird feeling, like the main character of Amnesia.

She skipped the unreadable scribbles and looked at the next readable part.

_**"Me, she's for real admitted I was her real best friend, it's the first time I have something to hide so I wrote this diary." **_

The next part was an entire page of the word Sakurako written with different fonts, sometimes there was also her name in it or Sakurako's full name. Every empty spot on that page was filled with a heart, she even noticed a little **_"Dere is better than Tsun!"_** there.

She flipped the page to see what she wrote next, just like in Amnesia, again.

The next page was much more organized. Its hearts were put at the edges to frame the page.

It started with a short paragraph.

_**"After that I commented (I think I blushed) that's only in her story Akari's friends do this stuff**_

_**She just answered that they would if they needed to. **_

_**I said that if she's so shallow to need to try out clothes for her character, then I will provide her with clothes so she could have her **__"__**Stupid**__"__** fashion show for no one.**_

_**My mom's and mine and the bought clothes from the mall were so cute on her, I think I had to break eye contact at least fifty times to not show her I am staring. She probably still noticed me."**_

The rest of the page was also very organized. It included two smaller paragraphs inside a box each. After a closer look she noticed the boxes wasn't made of line, they were made of tiny hearts, it seems like something that took a long time to make.

How could she forgot what she wrote during dinner, and why did she remember it was morning when she started writing?

ignoring the time it actually took her to write the content of the diary, she kept reading what in the "boxes".

The first one was saying thou:

_**"At the start of every school year a magical process occurs in my heart. The right half is disappointed to see you in my new class, but my left half is relived. **_

_**You probably don't know it since you never listen and class (and generally stupid) but the left half of the heart is the most important one.**_

_**Toshinou Kyouko would probably call those halves Tsun and Dere but we both hate those terms. **_

_**But this process isn't accurate, the heart isn't the place of the mind, the brain is.**_

_**And the Tsun part of my brain is the one which control my actions, including my thoughts. **_

_**This limitation is preventing me from realizing how better and softer my left and more important heart is.**_

_**And it is so hard to push back the dominant part of my mind away for someone else, a person it (and I) pretends not to like.**_

_**But I will push it back for you, Sakurako.**_

_**What do you say? let's both push together to reach the left side of our single heart.**_

_**I love you. **_

_**-Himawari. "**_

The blue haired girl burst in tears to the meaning of her own words, she loved Sakurako. She did.

It was so hard to bear; the person most important to her was Sakurako, it was as clear as glass.

Himawari already knew in her heart she was a lesbian, being surrounded by other like her helped this almost silent coming out.

But she always thought her lesbian affair will be at age 20+ while she is a successful head of corporation making an arranged yet wanted marriage with another female successful head of corporation, or maybe with a male head of corporation, but then she would cheat on him with his secretary before he could do the same.

The time of love wasn't now, her tears rained on her face.

She looked back on her lesbian adult fantasy, the adult and successful woman's face was replaced with Sakurako's, and suddenly everything about Sakurako became perfect.

Her indefinable color of hair was now the most beautiful of them all. Her two hair pins right above each other became so esthetic she wanted to add a third one.

And her annoying screechy voice became a melody.

Himawari looked tearful at the other box; its frame was hearts as well.

Tears dropped on the paper, staining it.

She looked at the content of the box and was confused, until she read the last sentence.

_**"Ten cups of sugar**_

_**Nine cups of honey**_

_**Eight cups of brown sugar**_

_**Seven cups of pink sugar**_

_**Six cups of yellow sugar**_

_**Five cups of green sugar**_

_**Four cups of gray sigar**_

_**Three cups of red sugar (not with blood)**_

_**_**Two cups of **__**Blue**__** (Himawari crossed that two words and replaced it with "Himawari haired") sugar**_**_

_**and One cup of Sakurako haired sugar**_

_**To deliver to the one most important in heart."**_

It was a recipe for an imaginary sugar cake. Himawari looked over to see the folded paper she took that recipe from.

It seemed to be one of those childish fake recipes, but actually it was a teenage fake recipe, the one the two of them made when they were on the first day of the school council and was instructed to act like children for thirty minutes.

During that time they pretended to like each other like they did in kindergarten.

Himawari smiled, the pretending wasn't to like each other. She pretended to pretend to like Sakurako when in reality she really did like her.

So now she loves her.

Her mind was complete.

Before she wrote this, she used to dislike the fact she liked Sakurako.

Now, she loved the fact that she loved her.

But she forgot to copy one part into her notebook; she picked up the source page and looked at the last line.

_**"+The craziest jewel ever! (Under 3000 yen)"**_

The next morning she bought that jewel.

**~~X~~**

Back to the present and the clock is ticking again.

"How more do we have until your house?" Himawari asked with her usual Tsun tone, blaming Sakurako even for the distance to her house.

"Three seconds." She yelled with her screechy voice back to her and turned ninety degrees to enter her front yard.

Sakurako mumbled something about regretting inviting her and was about to open the door.

Himawari stopped her by gently putting her hand on the shoulder of the other.

"Kyaaa!" was Sakurako respond.

"What is it?" the strange haired girl asked.

"The craziest jewel ever is the secret ingredient." Himawari took the necklace gently from between her breasts and off her neck.

"You remember that old thing?" Sakurako asked with boredom in her tone, but the weirdness of the scene made her blush.

The necklace hung from Himawari's hand in the space between the two girls who still stood next to the door.

The blue haired girl pushed aside her crush's beautiful hair, she moaned with her melody like voice when Himawari pulled gently on her pins.

She slipped the necklace nice and slow on Sakurako's neck, she couldn't react.

"It's very nice…" Sakurako said with a soft tone after looking at the jewel and them on Himawari.

"That's you remembered." The shorter girl completed her sentence, the tone was nothing like her usual.

"Take the note out." Himawari said trying to look away for a second but then kept staring at Sakurako's eyes.

Sakurako took it out; it was the first box of hearts from Himawari's diary.

Himawari prayed in her heart that Sakurako would read faster so she could stop looking at the paper and look at her instead.

Sakurako finished reading and turned her head up to look at her admirer.

They were tears in her eyes; Himawari's eye became wet as well.

From the ten pointed star to their single heart, Himawari's countdown reached its conclusion.

**Zero**, the time is now.

She leaned forward and kissed Sakurako, their lips adjoined in a quiet meeting with both their eyes closed.

It was the final step in the negotiation the two girls were managing since the day they met.

Himawari waited patiently to the moment Sakurako will let their tounges to intwine, that moment didn't arrive.

Sakurako disconnected their kiss and back away until she was lying on her house door.

The tears were already gone off Himawari's eyes. But they were worse in Sakurako's

"I understand, it pretty exciting for someone as stupid as you." Himawari tried to humor the moment.

"No." Sakurako looked away.

"Then what is it?"

"That's not it." Sakurako's voice cracked, making it even more screechy.

"Huh?" tears began to cave in Himawari's eyes too.

"My answer to your second to last sentence in the paper is…" Sakurako swallowed her saliva and spoke.

"My answer is no."

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Himawari couldn't take this answer, couldn't comprehend it.

She will change it, no matter how hard it will be.

But she can't wait for the end of another countdown, she will do it now, she will take everything and smash it in one second until there's nothing.

She leaned in and kissed Sakurako by force, ignoring her resistance.

She grabbed the necklace she bought with 2999 yen and held it as tight as she could.

The necklace broke.

The pain in her hand wasn't as bad as the pain in her heart when blood dripped on the floor.

But it wasn't her blood only, most of that blood belonged to Sakurako.

Himawari could taste that blood in her mouth; she disconnected the kiss and saw its source.

The necklace broke in ten pieces, each smaller than the last.

All of them now were piercing through Sakurako's neck.

Tears of pain and sadness dripped like the blood as the girl with the strange colored hair with two pins and the melody screeching voice fell on the ground.

The girl she rejected and and the girl who loved her followed Sakurako down on her knees to see those TsunDere eyes closing… with the strange haired colored is gaining red.

_**"Countdown Terminated"**_

_**"To Be Continued?"**_


End file.
